


Equality

by howverycliche



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howverycliche/pseuds/howverycliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Dingle has always dreamed of having a job. Not much of an ask for the Alphas or the Betas but Aaron was born Omega. Until ABO Unity party came into power, Aaron's dreams could never come true but in the wake of ABO Unity's landslide victory, laws change. An elated but nervous Aaron suits up for his interview at Home Farm Estates...but will his dream be crushed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you aren't aware what Omegaverse is, I strongly recommend that you read up on it before you read on. There are plently of websites which will describe the wonderful world of omegaverse.
> 
> This is not only my first Robron fanfic but also my first Omegaverse. I'm not sure how it will go down so I'll update only if I see that there are people enjoying. Ciao for now. :)

Life for omegas had improved in recent years in England. Thanks to the latest government, new laws had come in to place which allowed omegas the right to work and access to free suppressants and healthcare from the NHS. Life couldn't be better for the omegas.

Especially for Aaron Dingle.

Aaron had dreamed of having a job all of his life. It wasn't a big ask for the alphas like his friend Adam or the betas like his cousin Debbie but when Aaron was a child, employment for omegas was simply unheard of, a taboo not to be discussed. To even discuss the idea nimbly was usually shot down when Aaron was a child. Thanks to the ABO Unity party though, Aaron had received an interview for his first job as a cleaner at home farm estates.

Even though omegas now had the right to work, things were still far from equal. Due to his limited omega education (at an omega only school) there wasn't a great deal that Aaron could work as. He couldn't read but he could sew, cook and clean and do all the things expected of an omega. Aside from this, omegas weren't offered equal pay or fringe benefits. It didn't really bother Aaron though, he was living his dream simply by applying for the job.

"I'm so proud of you love, you look beautiful." Aaron smiled lightly at his mother, Omega Chas Dingle who was excitedly sorting her son's shirt. Granted the job Aaron was applying for wasn't at Buckingham palace but Chas was the only one to ever allow allow Aaron to indulge in his innate need to work and earn his own living and now she was glad he was finally on the edge of his dream. "Now son," she said standing back to take in his beauty, "have you taken your suppressants?"

"Yes mum," he said, awaiting the tirade of further questions.

"And you have your national insurance number?" She said in a tad panicky voice. She didn't want anything to go wrong for Aaron. He deserved some luck. Aaron chuckled at his mum's panic.

"Yes mum, i've taken my suppressants, i've got my insurance number and i'll call you as soon as i'm done," he said and shortly after followed the honk of a car horn. "That'll be Adam, he's going to drive me."

Chas fixed Aaron's shirt for a final time before lightly pecking him on the cheek.

"Good luck Aaron, you'll smash it." And with that Aaron was out the door to his best friend, Alpha Adam awaiting in his car. Despite recent changed in laws, Omegas still couldn't drive. Aaron had Adam though and he was always more than willing to run him around. It was unusual for Alphas and Omegas to be just friends but that's all they were – friends.

"Ey'up Alan Sugar!" Adam laughed when Aaron sat down in the passenger side of his car.

"I've had quite enough of me mam telling me how wonderful I look thank you," Aaron replied as Adam pulled off. "Anyway, I probably won't get the job... I bet loads of Betas apply." Adam shook his head a little at Aaron's self-doubt although with Aaron self-doubt was to be expected.

"They'd be mad to not hire you Aaron," Adam said to his best friend. Although Adam wasn't his Alpha, it still felt reassuring to be soothed by an Alpha. Aaron forced a smile to Adam as they drove along but the truth was that Aaron had never been so nervous. Suddenly he felt stupid for spending the last 20 years of his life wishing this moment.

Ten minutes later and Aaron had been dropped by Adam at Home Farm where he'd had applied for a job. There was a strong Alpha smell as soon as he got to the house but this wasn't too shocking. Alpha's were the highest in society and often owned the most expensive properties and business and if not it would be a Beta, never an Omega. When he arrived at the door he was stopped by a Beta who held a clipboard with the lists of all the candidates.

"Hello Sir, can i take your name please?" The beta asked.

"Aaron Dingle," Aaron replied after a momentary pause.

"Thank you, follow me this way to the waiting room."

Aaron followed he beta into the large house where the sat him in the small waiting area outside the office. The whole house was lavish – the chair he was asked to sit on was probably more expensive that his entire house. There was another Beta outside the door of the office which had a large oak door and the name 'R SUGDEN' was printed in gold. He wasn't alone in the waiting room, there was another Omega to keep him company.

"Hiya," she said and scooted along to Aaron. Aaron looked up and smiled with a curt nod. "Are you nervous?" The woman continued, "I am. I've always wanted to work." She continued despite Aaron's lack of replying "I'm glad you're an Omega though. The last guy was an Omega too." The woman seemingly noticed Aaron's discomfort and sat back from Aaron.

"I have always wanted a job too," he said, finally ending the silence. Unfortunately it sent the beta into another story about her life.

"My parents are both Betas, they didn't ever think to tell me that i'd be lucky to work... And I-"

The Beta from the door seemed to save the day when she let another Omega out who looked rather upset, sending Aaron's companion into a dazed silence and Aaron's heart sunk more at the realisation that his dream was going down the drain. Without any more time to mull over the sullen looking omega who had just left the office of 'R SUGDEN ', the Beta returned.

"Mr Dingle, Mr Sugden will see you now."


End file.
